


Becoming Parents

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Moving in [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Sexual Content, Threats, baby being born!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: Abby is pregnant with Gibbs' baby, and the anticipation of becoming parents is making them nervous, plus having a jealous ex-girlfriend is making them even more anxious.





	1. Meeting again

“Morning boss, how’s Abby doing?” McGee asked. 

“She’s doing fine, she hates being home, but she can’t risk the baby’s life right now.” 

“That must be hell for her.” Tony said. 

“Yes she’s been more on edge since she took her leave, but once she’s off leave she’ll feel a whole lot better.” 

Gibbs’ work day went by slowly, he found himself looking for every excuse to get home to his wife, but he knew that this case, no matter how boring, was important.

~~

Gibbs walked into the crime scene gun drawn, he could’ve sworn that he saw someone enter there. He slowly crept around the corner and saw the person standing there. “Freeze! NCIS” he shouted at the person. 

The person turned and Gibbs almost dropped his gun. “Hello Jethro, you can put that thing down, we’re all on the same side.” Hollis Mann said. 

Damn! Gibbs thought, of all the people he had to run into, it had to be her. “Um it’s clear guys.” Gibbs said as his team entered. “Well I found some blood in the bedroom and other than a few misplaced pillows, the room seems to be in order.” Ziva said to him. 

Gibbs nodded. “Okay, we need to get back to NCIS headquarters, that blood needs analysis.” Gibbs said stiffly.

“Ok, oh um, is she coming with us?” Everyone asked aloud, almost bitterly. 

“I-er- are you Lt.?” 

Hollis winced at how formal he was with her, but said that it was EOD territory as well. She suggested a joint investigation. 

“Well do I have a choice?” Gibbs asked coldly. 

Hollis just shook her head no and gave him a stern stare. Gibbs turned back to his team. “I’m going for coffee.” he said and left the room.

“He still into that coffee fix of his?” Hollis asked trying to break the ice and awkwardness.

No one answered her and just went into the car to head back to HQ. 

No one said a word all the way back, it was so tense in the car that it could be cut with a knife. No one liked Hollis, and now that Gibbs was married to Abby, it was going to be even more hell for the team. Hopefully no one would have to tell her that Gibbs was married to Abby, they would act as normal as possible in front of her, and hope for the best that she doesn’t ask stupid questions.


	2. Too damn annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollis is back and the whole team is not liking her presence.

They reached NCIS and thankfully it was a quiet ride back. They went into the squad room and then the team went to work straight away. “Gibbs, why is your team so quiet?” Hollis asked.

“Focused on their work.” Was his stern and simple response. 

Hollis visibly flinched by how harsh he was being with her. His phone rang and it was the temporary forensic scientist calling for an update with the information that had been processed. He wasn't expecting too much because she had just gotten in and still getting used to doing this. He missed his Abby, and as if on cue Abby called him. "Hello, how are you feeling?" 

_"I'm feeling good hunny, how's the case going?"_    


"Okish, you'll never guess who's back."

Abby flinched.  _"Um by your tone it sounds like someone who you are not fond of, and I'm going to bet that it's not one of your ex-wives."_

"No." Gibbs said hoping Abby wouldn't snap, he knew that Hollis and her didn't get along because every time they encountered each other Hollis was pretty much criticizing and too demanding of Abby.

_"Let me guess it's that damn Hollis Mann again_?" 

"Unfortunately. But I'll be ok, and I'll see you later." 

_"Have fun, and good luck."_

"I'll try and thank you."  

“Okay I’ll be in Abby’s lab.” He didn’t turn around to see if Hollis was following him or not. 

He pressed the elevator and Hollis entered with him. Dammit, why did she have to be here?

Hollis felt the tension and had enough she flipped the emergency stop to turn the elevator off. 

“Any particular reason why you did that?” Gibbs said staring at the doors.

“What the hell is the matter with you? It’s not like you have been very pleasant with me, and why is that? Are you trying to suppress something, or do you still have feelings for me and you don’t want them to…”

“Lt. I will tell you one thing, I do not have feelings for you, and as for being stern, I’m doing my job, I’m not happy working with anyone else, end of story.” 

With that he flipped the switch and the elevator descended downward. 

Hollis thought about what he had said, something still seemed off with him, he wasn’t this unpleasant the first time he had met her, she had to get to the bottom of why he was acting like this. She figured that tonight when he is at home she’ll be able to talk to him better. With that last thought in her mind she exited the elevator expecting to hear the blaring music coming from Abby’s lab. She was surprised when she heard none. 

She was just about to question it when she walked in and saw some new girl standing there processing evidence. She smiled that bitch seemed to be gone, but yet everything still remained the same, all of Abby’s stuff was still here, what the hell was going on. She needed to know and that was that. 

The new girl's name was Lucy and she seemed shy almost scared to be here, but Hollis liked her better because Jethro was not constantly looking at her or touching her or anything like that. Then she remembered the phone call he had earlier, who was he talking to and who would he see later. She had so many questions to ask, but they needed to wait until that night when the team went home and Jethro worked on his boat. She smiled this was gonna be easy without Abby here. 


	3. Too many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollis is wondering where Abby is and why Jethro is not talking to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some Hollis bashing in future chapters just a warning.

The day went by slowly and after a rough interrogation the man finally confessed to killing the marine. Gibbs headed home to finally be with his wife, he knew that she would still be antsy not being at work and not allowed to have caffeine, but she would be happy to see him. He unlocked his door and went to find Abby in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and...pickles? Her cravings are getting stranger, but at least she’s happy.   
“Jethro, how was work dear?”   
“Exhausting, but my day just got better.” He said before kissing her gently.   
“Aww I love it when you do that.”   
He placed his hand on her belly. “I can’t wait to meet our little angel.”   
“I know me either...gotta pee.” She said putting her bowl down and scurrying upstairs.  
Jethro chuckled, then heard a knock on his door. That was strange, he wasn’t expecting anyone. He went over to the door, unlocked and opened it. He almost slammed it shut when he saw Hollis outside.   
“Jethro we need to talk.”   
“No we don’t I have nothing to talk to you about.”  
“Fine then you’re gonna listen.”  
“And why the hell should I?”  
“Because you have been nothing but nasty to me the entire day and I haven’t done anything to you.”   
“That’s where you’re wrong, you bossed my team around, you were nothing but cold and nasty to Abby and…”  
“She was the one acting like a bitch, I don’t appreciate having sarcastic remarks and the little side comments…”  
“Leave Hollis, get the hell off my damn property now!”  
“See you’re still defending her even though she’s not working at NCIS anymore!”  
“What the hell are you talking about Abby still works at NCIS.”  
“Well she wasn’t in today, so I just thought…”  
“Well you thought wrong, she’s still there.”   
With that he slammed the door and locked it. He turned around to see Abby. “Abby how long-”  
“Long enough, what a bitch.”  
He laughed. “I know, I don’t know what I ever saw in her.”  
Abby went up to him and kissed him. Gibbs kissed back and was happy that he had found his one and only. He kept kissing her until he heard knocking again.   
“Will she ever let up?” Abby complained.  
“No, what should I do hunny?”   
“Just let that bitch in and shut her the hell up.” Abby said anger evident in her voice.  
He opened the door again to see an angry-faced Hollis. “Can I help you?” Gibbs asked coldly.  
“Dammit Jethro, I just want to talk that’s it.  
“No you came here to try and wiggle your way back into my life, well it’s not going to happen because I found someone else.” He said harshly making her flinch.  
“What! Who?”   
“That is none of your fucking business now if you wish to still talk, then talk, but I am no longer interested in you.”   
She walked straight into his house without another word. She froze when she saw Abby sitting on his couch drinking….water? That does it what in the hell is going on here?


	4. Would you leave me alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollis finds out why Abby is at Gibbs' house and she's not happy with the results.

“Ok first off why is  _ she  _ here and why is she...what in the hell is she pregnant?” Hollis shouted.

“Why in the hell would you care, first of all, second of all I do not answer to you...plus I live here.” Abby said in a harsh tone that made Jethro stare at her in surprise.

Hollis’ eyes almost bulged out of her skull. “When?” She asked sounding almost to calm for her expression.

“Um, I’d say almost a year.” Abby said looking at Jethro who just nodded his head in agreement.

“And why hasn’t she been looking for a place?” Hollis asked sounding more angry.

“Because Hollis, she cannot live anywhere else, you have no right barging into my house and yelling at my wife who is pregnant, it’ll just cause her more stress, and she does not need anything like that now.” Gibbs said finally hearing enough.

Hollis stopped dead in her tracks. “Wait did I hear you correctly?” 

“Yes, so before you go and start begging me to take you back, just realize I no longer love you I’m not sure if I ever really did, I love Abby, always have, just never realized it before.”

Hollis looked as if she were going to slap Gibbs straight across the mouth, but instead she spoke. “Well, I’m sure you will be happy living with a child like her, it probably won’t last that long, and whenever you’re ready to stop playing with kids you can come back to me.” Hollis said and walked out. 

“Well that went well.” Abby said and giggled.

“Yea well she was going to find out one way or another.” He said rubbing Abby’s stomach.

Abby sighed happily and felt the baby kick. “Hehehe I love it when she does that.” 

Gibbs chuckled as well. “Me too, well it’s time for bed Abby, you look exhausted.” 

Abby yawned. “Well maybe a little tired.” 

Gibbs and Abby walked up to their bedroom and got ready to go to sleep. Soon Abby will have her beautiful baby girl just a few more days she thought. 


	5. Plans...maybe will work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollis thinks up a plan to get Abby and Gibbs to break up, will it work?

Hollis paced around her house, she couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Jethro was married to Abby, and got her pregnant no less. “What the hell happened when I left, did he completely lose his mind?” Hollis shouted at the empty room. 

She couldn’t believe it, she thought that if Jethro saw her again maybe, just maybe, they could’ve gotten back together. Then an idea struck her, what if she tried to break them up by showing just how wrong Abby is for him. She smiled. Yes this was going to be a wonderful idea. 

~~

“Morning boss.” McGee said. 

“Morning, everyone, I hope you all had a nice night.” Gibbs said flashing a rare smile. 

“Um...yea we did.” everyone answered at once. 

“Nice night boss.” Tony asked with a curious look on his face. 

“Actually no, but everything’s alright now.” 

“What happened?” Ziva asked concerned.

“Abby’s fine, it’s nothing like that, Hollis showed up at my house last night.”

Everyone winced. “That bad huh?” McGee said.

“Worse...Hollis.” He said coldly. 

“Cut the shit Jethro, you do realize how old Abby is, right?” 

“Yea I do, in fact I take her out every year for her birthday, so I know how old she is.” 

“And don’t you want someone who’s I don’t know more your age.”

“Enough! Hollis, you are here for a mission that’s all, you do NOT talk to me about my personal life.” 

“But-”

“Hollis he’s right, you are here for one thing to do the case and that is it,if you keep insisting on harassing agent Gibbs then I will see that you are personally transferred to another team.” Jenny said coming up to Hollis.

“What...you can’t do that.”

“Sure I can, I can get you for trespassing on a federal agent’s property, harassing a federal agent, and last but not least verbally abusing a pregnant woman.”

“That last one you cannot prove...besides do you really think that one will do anything.”

“No I don’t, but what I can do is make one phone call, and you can be dishonorably discharged from the Army, now get back to doing the job at hand, and then leave.” 

With that she turned around and left. “Well you heard her, get to work.” Gibbs said trying to hide his smile. 

~~

“Thank you for that.” Gibbs said coming into Jenny’s office.

“For what, doing my job?” She asked innocently.

“No, for finally getting her of my ass, and how’d you know she was at my house last night.”

“Because I was about to go in and see Abby, who invited me over to have some girl time, and I saw the whole thing with her.”

“Wow, she was such a bitch, not just to me or my team, but to my pregnant wife, who does that?”

“Apparently her, but you’re welcome.” She said smiling.

~~

Hollis thought, there had to be a more subtle way to do this, she can’t risk losing everything, but she wants Jethro to realize what he’s doing. She had to think and fast.


	6. What a bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollis shows up once again at Jethro's this is never a good thing.

Gibbs walked into his and Abby’s house only to find Abby searching for something in the fridge. 

“Watcha looking for Abbs?” 

“Abby looked up, oh I’m looking for watermelons...or maybe some peanut butter...mmm that sounds good.”

“What watermelon and peanut butter?” He asked remembering all the weird cravings Shannon had when she was pregnant.

“Yea...but you don’t have watermelons...hm, maybe some fried chicken...that you have.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Yea I do, but tell you what I’ll head to the store and get you some watermelons...and peanut butter.” 

She squealed. “Thank you hunny bear.” She said giving him a quick kiss. 

Gibbs chuckled. “No need to thank me, I love you...I’ll see you soon darling.” 

“I love you too, and okay see you soon.” 

Gibbs left the house and saw a familiar car on the corner by his house. “Fuck, here we go again.”

Hollis came up to him smiling. “Hello Jethro, I just came by to talk about some of the findings about the case we’re sharing.” 

“Okay, well you can do that tomorrow when we are in the office, not in my house.” Gibbs said sternly.

“Jethro, this case is important, and the information I have could be very crucial to this case.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to look at her. “I will  _ not _ allow you in my house after how you treated my pregnant wife, so whatever you have to tell me can either wait until tomorrow or you can tell me now before I go to the store.”

“Jethro no need to be cold, I really just need to talk about the case this is important, besides you never let a case go if it was this important, or have you gone soft with the rule work comes first.” Hollis smiled inwardly at that, that should get him to come back to his senses.

Gibbs really wanted to slap her, if she wasn’t a woman he would’ve by now. “Colonel Mann, this is my last warning before I call the cops and have you arrested for harassing a federal officer, I do not want you on or near my property.” 

With that he turned back around and walked to his car to go to the store. Hollis was fuming, how can he be so cold to her, all she wanted was to talk about the case, well that was a lie, but he didn’t have to know that. She thought about what she could do. She decided to walk up to his door and knock on the door knowing Abby had to be inside.

Abby heard the door knock and was afraid to answer, not because of it being a killer or anything, but because she had a feeling she knew who it was. 

She wasn’t going to answer but the knocking kept coming, damn this woman is persistent. She slowly walked over to the door. 

“Hollis, what the hell you do you want Jethro is not here right now.” 

“Well no shit, I know that I saw him leave, I just came here to deliver a message.”

“Oh and what’s that?” Abby asked her anger started to boil out of control.

“That he and I are officially back together again, so you can take your pregnant young ass back to wherever the hell you came from and leave me and Jethro be.” She shouted.

“The hell you guys are!” Abby said furious. 

“It’s true he told me to tell you that he went to the store to pick me up something nice now go be a good little girl and go back to your mommy and daddy.” Hollis said in a mocking cutesy voice.

Abby slammed the door in her face not caring if she broke her nose. She locked the door and headed upstairs. 

Hollis was shocked Abby actually had the nerve to slam the door shut in her face. Normally is she was that mean or if she said  anything like that to her it would make her upset and go running, but this time she just seemed angry. Hollis needed to think and fast. She decided to pick the lock and let herself inside...no sense in pretending that Gibbs still didn’t even slightly like her. 

She sat on the couch and turned the TV on surprised to see that there was more than just the three channels he usually had.

Abby heard the door click but didn’t care if she saw Hollis right now she’d probably hurt her or worse. She would wait until Jethro returned from the store...that would be a treat in itself that she would not want to miss. 


	7. It's and exciting time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gibbs throws Hollis out of his house for the final time Abby goes into labor.

Abby waited patiently for Jethro ro return and finally heard his vehicle in the driveway. She smiled this was going to be good, she quietly snuck down the stairs and heard Jethro gasp.

“Hollis what the hell are you doing here!” He growled. 

“Oh Jethro so good to see you, I sent that little girl back to her mommy and daddy so now you can focus on our relationship.”

Gibbs tried his best to keep his anger at bay, but she was really testing his patience. “First of all,” he said through gritted teeth. “She is not a child she is an adult just like me, and second there is no us I love Abby, always have and always will.”

“Jethro how can you love her she is just a child.” Hollis said her voice growing angry.

“She’s not a child and you cannot tell me who I can and cannot love, that is none of your business. Now get the hell off my property before I shoot you myself.” 

That stung Hollis even more than his words of him not loving her, would he really shoot her? She looked in his eyes and saw the truth in his words. She left without another word.

Abby slowly walked in. “Jethro thank you for that.”

Gibbs smiled and immediately relaxed. “Of course Abby anything for you.”

Abby smiled but then her face twisted into pain. “Jethro I think my water broke.” 

Gibbs face turned into a bright smile. He was going to be a dad again. 

~~

“Tony stop pacing, you’re making everyone nervous.” McGee said irritated.

“Sorry I just never been in a hospital without it being something bad, guess I just got to get used to this being a joyous occasion.” 

McGee smiled. “Yea I guess that makes sense.”

Ziva and Jenny were discussing baby names and guessing whether it would be a boy or a girl. “My bet is on a boy.” Ziva said.

“Are you sure? Because there are subtle signs that could mean she’s having a girl.”

Ziva actually giggled a little. “Gibbs to have another girl, look out whoever tries to date her.” 

Jenny laughed at that. “Guys what do you think a boy or a girl?” Ziva called to the boys sitting on the couch.

“My guess is a girl.” Tony said.

“No way, it’s gonna be a boy.” McGee argued.

“Well they’re no help.” Ziva said smiling.

A few more hours went by and Gibbs came out of the room looking tired but extremely happy.

“Well boss how’s Abby and the baby?” Everyone asked at once.

“Yes Jethro is everyone healthy.”

“Everyone is fine, Abby is tired, but doing well the baby was 8 pounds 7 ounces and 16 inches long.” 

“Okay we’re dying to know is it a boy or girl?” Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled more. “It’s another girl.” He said overjoyed. 

Everyone congratulated him and they each went in one by one to see Abby holding her baby. “Hi, what’s her name?” Ziva asked.

“Her name is Shannon Elizabeth Gibbs.” Abby said smiling. 

“What a beautiful name, did Gibbs come up with it?”

“Actually I did, I couldn’t think of a good middle name for Kelly, so I went with Shannon, of course I asked if Jethro was okay with it, which he replied I think it’s a beautiful name.” She smiled then. “And then he thanked me for remembering her.” 

The rest of the team came in and greeted the new member of the Gibbs’ family, then it was time for everyone to go home. Abby smiled she couldn’t be more happy than she was right now.

“Welcome to the world Shannon.” Gibbs said kissing her forehead. 

“I love you Jethro.” Abby said leaning up.

“I love you too.” Gibbs said leaning down and giving Abby a gentle kiss. 


	8. Family is everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Gibbs travel to Stillwater to visit his dad. Things get heated between the couple after the dad tells them to go relax and enjoy themselves.

After Abby was released from the hospital she and Gibbs headed to Stillwater to show his dad the new addition to their family. Gibbs kept asking if she was sure she felt up to the long drive, but she insisted that she would be fine. As long as they made a few stops so she can breastfeed their child. He agreed as long as she took some things to keep her comfortable on the way there.

The drive was long but Abby enjoyed just being able to be free of the hospital. Thankfully Shannon slept most of the way there, only having to stop a few extra times to comfort her. Finally the reached his dad’s house. 

Gibbs knocked on the door, and his dad answered after a few moments. “Leroy?” he asked obviously confused by his son’s sudden visit. “Is everything alright? Oh hello Abby....wait Jethro is that her?” 

“Yes dad this is our new addition to the family. Meet Shannon Elizabeth Gibbs.” 

Jack’s smile was radiant. “Oh Leroy she’s beautiful. May I?” 

“Of course.” Abby said gently handing her over to Jack. 

“Oh hello there, you are so beautiful, I hope I get to see you a lot.” Jack said looking at his son.

“Of course dad.” Gibbs said and he meant it, he missed his father despite what his dad may think. 

“Why don’t you two go enjoy yourselves for awhile I’ll take care of her. You guys look like you can use a few hours of relaxation.” 

“Are you sure dad? I don’t want to…”

“Nonsense, you guys are gonna need all the relaxation you guys can get, so if I can help out today, then you guys can relax before the long journey begins.”

“Thank you Jack.” Abby said giving him a careful hug.

“No need to thank me, I’m happy to look after Shannon, now run along you two and have fun.” He winked at his son who only shook his head in response.

“I think my dad was hinting at something, what about you Abby?”

Abby giggled. “Oh he most definitely was, but the idea does sound appealing.” She purred in his ear.

Gibbs felt himself lose control. Abby started kissing his neck and just behind his ear, which he let out a small groan. Abby smiled and continued to kiss her way down his chest slowly removing his shirt.

Gibbs never tired of her lips everywhere at once. He turned them over so he was on top and tore away her shirt and threw her skirt off as well. “Oh Jethro I love it when you do that.” 

Gibbs grinned and threw her panties and bra off and started attacking her breasts with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Abby loved when he used his mouth against her sensitive nipples. 

“Oh Jethro, don’t stop!” Abby shouted. 

Gibbs smiled and moved his mouth down further. Abby gasped when his mouth made contact with her center. Gibbs loved all the sounds that she was making, and he was even more pleased that he can give her such pleasure. 

“Jethro take me now!” Abby shouted. 

Gibbs stopped and thrust himself inside her willing body. Soon Abby was meeting his thrusts with her own. “Jethro...I...so...close.” Abby said panting.

“Me...too.” Jethro grunted out. 

They both screamed in delight as they both reached their point of heaven. Gibbs kissed her damp forehead. 

“Jethro this is the best time of my life.”

“Mine too, I can’t wait to share more memories with my family.” 

Abby smiled at the thought their family. Together this would be the most perfect family that they can be. 

 


End file.
